The invention relates to a safety device for a vehicle occupant.
A safety device of this kind for a vehicle occupant is disclosed in EP 1 164 062 A1 (incorporated by reference herein) and described therein especially in connection with FIG. 5 therein. This previously known safety device for a vehicle occupant has an airbag with two sections. One section of the airbag serves as a supporting section and the other section of the airbag serves as a holding section. The function of the supporting section consists in bringing the head restraint of the car seat into a raised position. The holding section of the airbag serves to bend the head or neck of the passenger forwardly.